The coming storm
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Au. A new faction in the universe of halo has risen. What does this new covenant faction want? We will see. Rated m for violence, death, and profanity.
1. Troops on the ground

**Sup guys, Lighting wolf here. Back for another story, this one about Halo. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

"Inform Supreme commander Roah about the events on the ring." Said the shipmaster of a CCR-Class light cruiser as it and a group of Seraph fighters observed the betrayal of the Arbiter.

Roah paced the deck of his flagship, the CCS- class battle cruiser _Wraith of the condemned._ The supreme commander wore a purple cloak and the armor of a zealot (Halo 4 style) the supreme commander was disturbed by a storm elite.

"Supreme commander, our phantoms are ready and the fleet ready to enter attack stations. We have located the Arbiter. Should we attack the Brute traitors?" Noavs nodded as a Sangheili wearing the armor of a commander entered.

"Sosing, my old friend, you will join your forces down on the surface. It's time to make the Prophets suffer for their betrayal." The commander nodded and left as the Supreme commander looked down from the bridge at his storm elites.

Several type-44 phantoms exited the cruisers hanger as they did the 60 CR class cruiser's, the 4 sdv class heavy corvettes, and the 5 CPV class heavy destroyers. Dozens of storm Elites, Grunts and Jackals prepared for battle as the dropships landed and their soldiers exited. The arbiter and Rtas turned.

"Hmm, I see my message got through to Roah. We must stop the brutes or we are all dead. The storm infantry nodded as Roah appeared on a hologram in front of them.

"Arbiter, my shipmasters and I place ourselves in your guidance. The longer we wait the more those damned backstabbers gain power. My phantoms have landed a large group of infantry on the path near the base the brutes have set up. For now, my followers await your orders.

"Then let us advance."

A storm elite fired his Type 33 needler at a brute minor, the ape like alien fell into the shallow water as a group of Storm Jackals fired type 25 plasma pistols at more brutes before a hunter loyal to the supreme commander brought his shield down to cut the brute down. A type 44 phantom landed another group of storm grunts led by a storm elite as the alien soldiers lined up at the door to see what would happen next. Arbiter arrived a minute later and the soldiers went in.

Author notes

 **Ok three things.**

 **The covenant fighting in the story are called either the storm covenant or just the covenant. The storm rank is the lowest rank in their army.**

 **This story takes place from the end of halo 2 to halo wars 2 for now.**

 **I will allow the viewers to tell me what to write. If you have a oc or battle you want send it to me.**

 **Until tomorrow, lighting wolf out!**


	2. stoping the rings

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Coming storm. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

4 more type 44 phantoms landed at the temple as Roah leapt out and ignited his energy sword. The 120 sword elites readied t -51 carbines, t -33needlers and T-1 energy swords. The storm covenant swept inside and walked over the bodies of dead brutes as they made their way to the control room.

"This is madness, Tartarus, you are being used! Can't you see, your nothing but a tool to the prophets!" The arbiter said as she ignited her energy sword, Roah arrived with his elites.

"Tesha." Roah said as he ignited his sword and stood beside the arbiter. The arbiter turned and nodded as the two-stood side to side.

"Surrender, Tartarus, you are outnumbered, we will kill you if we must." The brute leader laughed as Johnson readied his beam rifle. The storm elites and zealots charged as Roah and Tesha (Arbiter's name) charged the brute. Roah slashed the two honor guards off the platform as he leapt with the arbiter, the other elites turning to face a small army of brutes. Roah ducked a swing from the massive chieftain as he swung his blade only to gasp as it bounced off.

"Useless Sangheili, you die now!" Roah rolled out of the way as Johnson fired and drained the brute's shields. The arbiter slashed the brute on his back as Roah slashed his front, Tartarus tumbled down to the next floor as Roah readied a grenade.

"You're a fool, brute." The brute was about to get his shields back before the arbiter sliced through his arm as Roah stuck a plasma grenade to his chest and kicked the elite back as the grenade went off and forced him off the platform.

"Hmm, I see you haven't lost your edge since we last trained." Roah smiled as Tesha nodded, the elites looked up as the human commander got the index out which caused the room to stop.

"What just happened?" Johnson asked as 343 looked around.

"The installation has entered standby mode, we may fire they from the ark." Roah was the first to speak up.

"And where may that be, Oracle?"

5 minutes later.

"Sosing, we need a ride back to the _Wraith_ I need a phantom down here now, and contact fleet master Quas, we need to get moving." The humans and elites stepped over the dead brute bodies as 5 type 44 phantoms settled down as the elites stepped into the dropships, humans following a minute later. The _Wraith of the condemned_ broke through the clouds. The CCS class battle cruiser moved to intercept the dropships as the phantoms settled into its hanger bay. Roah and the Arbiter proceeded to the bridge as the two talked.

"I warned you the brutes would betray you, they are beasts. I assume we jump to Earth for now?" Tesha nodded as the flagship moved to join its fleet.

Author notes

 **Yep arbiter is a girl in this story.**

 **Also for the question of not doing halo 5. I may do it, I may not. Also, one chapter will be explaining the storm covenant. Until tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. raid at the dam

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Coming Storm. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

The type 44 Phantom settled into the forest as it released 10 storm elites, ten storm jackals, and 2o storm grunts that marched up behind the marine squad and the arbiter. The phantom spun, hit its engines and flew out of the jungle. The arbiter turned as the Master chief rushed at the arbiter and Johnson explained. The storm elites all carried either a Type 51 covenant carbine or a type 25 plasma rifle. The storm grunts and jackals all carried a type 25 plasma pistol. The arbiter turned to the Storm covenant.

"We must move, brutes will be here soon. The storm elites followed their own path before turning to the arbiter.

"We will deal with the brutes, Supreme commander Roah sent air support to pick you up. Good luck, Arbiter. With that the storm covenant vanished.

A storm elite fired his carbine into a brute as he dodged spiker fire. The grunts waddled ahead and fired as one threw a plasma grenade onto a brute captain which screamed as the explosive went off and killed him. The jackals formed a line and advanced on a group of loyalist grunts as they fired and picked off the small aliens, one by one their bodies fell into the river. The Sangheili commander spoke into his radio as the rest of the storm forces advanced.

"Commander, we have cleared out most of the reinforcements near the human dam. We will require evac in ten units."

Roah watched from the bridge as the Arbiter and chief reached the dam and began to engage the brutes and their followers before turning to a bridge elite.

"Send it 2 phantoms and launch a group of banshees, they need help." The elite nodded as 2 type 44 phantoms with 5 type 25 banshees left the _Wraith's_ hanger bay. Another storm elite spoke up as the commander looked down from his platform.

"Sir, our ground units have cleared out the brute reinforcements. I shall dispatch a phantom to retrieve them." Roah nodded as the CCS- battle cruiser flew over the unsc base.

Arbiter slashed a brute with her blade as Roah's banshees fired on a brute type 52 phantom. The dropship crashed into the river as a type 44 phantom landed near them. The doors opened as the marines climbed in. Arbiter and Chief entered last as the phantom took off for the UNSC base.

"Phantom dropship, identify yourselves." Johnson took over and spoke into the radio.

"Look alive marines, Chief is back! Tell the commander." The dropship settled into the base as arbiter, the marines and chief exited. Several more type 44 phantoms settled into the base and dropped off groups of Covenant soldiers. (Roah's not Truth's)

Roah looked down through the monitor before turning to a readout.

"Bring the weapons online! Damned brutes!" At this a brute CCS class battle cruiser flew in front of the _Wraith of the condemned_ and warmed its plasma turrets as brute 52 phantoms flew out of its hanger.

Author notes

 **Ok in about hmmm 10 chapters. I will be posting a chapter that contains the Storm covenant's bio.**

 **Until later on today, Lighting wolf out!**


	4. battle above the base

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Coming storm. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

"Damn it! Fire the main projector and destroy the brute cruiser!" Roah said as the CCS- class battle cruisers fired on each other _Wraith of the Condemned_ fired its energy projector at the brute cruiser which gutted the ship as it lost power and fell to the ground below. Roah looked over at a report before growling.

"Commander, Human forces have left the base, our phantoms have begun to dispatch troops. And I launched the Ghosts and Banshees as you asked." Roah looked at a monitor as several warthogs blasted out of the tunnels below. 5 type- 44 phantoms landed 40 grunts and 15 elites as the type 28 banshees fired on each other above. Roah turned to a storm Sangheili manning a console.

"Contact Sosing, he is in command of our ground units. Target those brute forces with the pulse lasers, we need to clear the air for reinforcements." A high-powered shot of plasma hit the cruiser as Roah was knocked off his feet and the floor spurred under the hit.

"WHAT HIT US, HELMSMAN!?" Hodja looked up from his console as Frinso worked at his console at the sensors and communications.

"Sir, enemy type 27 anti-aircraft canon over the crater!" Roah growled before looking to Hodja.

"Hodja, we are leaving for now, tell Sosing to assist the humans in bringing down the anti-air guns before we come back!" Frinso nodded and typed in a message as Hodja began to move the CCS battle cruiser towards a safe distance.

"Warrior Sosing sir, Supreme Commander Roah has moved the _Wraith_ away from the battlefield due to anti-aircraft canon. He left orders for our legion to destroy these canons before the fleet can move in." Sosing nodded as he turned to His storm grunts, Elites, Jackals and 20 hunters.

"We will go in 2 waves, the first wave will be all infantry, they will be in charge of clearing out the anti-air guns. The second wave is still clearing out the human highway. The prophets die now!" The storm forces cheered as they readied for battle.

Several type 32 ghosts fired on brute type 26 wraiths. Several brute choppers roared in as 10 type 26 banshees fired on the group of tanks. The wraiths vanished in a massive explosion as several warthogs blasted through. 2 type 44 phantoms flew overhead, firing their chin mounted guns on brutes below as 5 type 26 wraiths fired on the brute infantry below and sent brute minors and captains flying.

The phantoms landed 30 storm grunts, 8 storm jackals, and 10 storm elites. They lined up at the door as the wraiths retreated for retrieval the storm ghosts roared up as well. Master chief and Arbiter nodded at them as the marines and storm forces prepared for combat. Sosing contacted Roah.

"Commander, we have broken the covenant forces on the highway. The fleet of Divine Justice should be able to engage truth soon."

Author notes

 **ok this story will be updated on Saturdays and possibly Fridays. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
